The present invention is a novel and unique variation of the invention disclosed in applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/162,811 ('811 application). That invention involves a shipping bag convertible to a tote bag. Some of the features of the present invention are the same. However, the present invention is distinct over that invention by the addition of a zipper configured to be recessed below the opening and thus hidden within the cosmetic bag. In addition, the sealing flaps of the present invention have a configuration enabling them to be cut-off without affecting zipper operation on the cosmetic flaps. Finally, detailed limitations in the '811 application involving a specified fabric inside wall and handles are eliminated.